Foster's Fairly Odd Home For Imaginary Friends
by puppets4ever
Summary: Timmy's parents find out about his fairies, the only thing is, they think the fairies are imaginary friends, and order Timmy to get rid of them. Then, Timmy finds out about Foster's Home Imaginary Friends, where he takes the fairies along and meets Mac, Bloo and the rest of the Foster's gang. Fun and chaos follows. Will Timmy ever get his fairies back home? Read to find out!


_Foster's Fairly Odd Home For Imaginary Friends_

**The Fairly Oddparents was created by Butch Hartman.**

**Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends was created by Craig McCracken.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1: Found Out!**_

Timmy was just an average kid that no one really understood. His Mom, and Dad, and his evil babysitter, Vicky were always giving him commands. But, then up in the dim of his room, surrounded in mystery, are his magical gold fish that grant his every wish, but, in reality they were his fairy godparents.

**(I know that, I paraphrased the theme song, but, I wanted to give the Foster's fans back story if they didn't already know it.)**

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Timmy where having another thrilling party for Timmy's birthday (that only them four where invited to). Timmy was turning 11. As the roller coaster flew around the rails that twisted and turned Timmy's seemingly unending bedroom, the four voices squealed with glee, except for Cosmo, who was screaming: "Where are you, Philip? I need your comforting ridges!"

The roller coaster stopped just as the door to Timmy's bedroom opened. It was his parents!

They stared at Timmy and the three creatures. And then Timmy knew. He had been found out. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof sat there, as statues. Wide-eyed statues.

"Timmy, I thought you stopped creating imaginary friends when Gary left. Why did you make these three?" Mrs. Turner began, with a hint of worry in her voice. She didn't want to send Timmy to therapy again. Ever since they had sent Timmy to therapy, he had grown more and more secretive.

"Son, when did you room get so never ending? More importantly, how did a roller coaster get in here?" Timmy's Dad asked, his voice thick with a clueless tone.

"Well, Dad, I don't know how to answer that first question, but, my 'imaginary friends' can make anything happen that I want them to do." Timmy lied.

"Really? Can they get rid of Dinkleburg for me?" Mr. Turner asked excitedly.

"No, Dad, they came with a rule book and I can't use them to kill people."

"Dinkleburg..." The low growl came from the back of Mr. Turner's throat. "Well, if they can't do anything about Dinkleburg, get rid of them!"

Timmy watched his Father stomp out of the room to plot to seriously injure Mr. Dinkleburg.

"Timmy, you know you're too old for imaginary friends. I mean, how old are you, seven, eight...?"

Timmy's eyebrows narrowed into one long, brown rectangle. "Eleven..."

"Eleven? Wow... We haven't really kept up with anything since we stopped videotaping every second of your life. We might need to start that again..." His Mother talked to herself as she exited his room. "Honey, where's the video camera?"

Timmy walked over and shut the door behind his Mother.

"Well, this stinks! How can I make them think I got rid of you guys, without actually getting rid of you guys?" Timmy paced as he spoke.

"Well, like all normal people, we should turn to TV for the answer!" Cosmo said as he pulled a glowing green remote control.

As the TV roared to life, as a pile of pink, green, brown and purple hair fell to the floor.

"Are your parents telling to make you imaginary friends to disappear? Do they want you to grow up? If that's the case, bring them over to Foster's Home For Imaginary friends. We take small friends, tall friends, fat friends, skinny friends, handsome friends, ugly friends, and magical friends. We support them as they wait to get-" The friendly female voice was cut-off as the TV shut off.

"That's all I need to hear. Tomorrow, we go to Foster's." Timmy smiled, he had a plan. One he was sure was foolproof.

The next day, at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Frankie was stressed out of her wits trying to feed everyone at lunch.

Mr. Herriman wouldn't stop complaining about the cleaning she hadn't done yet, the imaginary friends were being as picky as little kids when it came to their food, not to mention Bloo had just broken another Madame Foster bust.

Frankie was tired. She had been up late earlier in the week to record the voice over for the first Foster's television ad. She hadn't recovered the missing sleep from her schedule yet.

Just then, she heard the doorbell. She knew what was coming...

"Miss Frances!" Mr. Herriman yelled over the intercom.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back as she opened the door.

She looked and seen three floating, they had to be imaginary friends, creatures and a pink-hatted bucktooth boy.

_My day just got crazier..._ Frankie thought to herself.

**This is your Fourth of July present. I won't update again until it gets 10 reviews. It's a little short, I know, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

**~Puppets4ever~**


End file.
